roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Glitches
This is a list of glitches that have not been fixed, this will list the ones that need to be fixed.Contribution is appreciated. The Underground (Bridge of Arcole) If you go underwater there is a hole which lets you go underground and be unable to be killed while being able to kill.It is abused to prolong rounds. The Untouchables Glitch (Hougoumont) There is a stair that has an opening which can be entered and, combined with a sapper, will allow the people inside to last the round with the update which removed wall killing. The only way to win the battle is if they fall under the world, or leave the area, thus exposing them to attack. The glitching sapper is to be expected to repair the constructs protecting him from being destroyed so attacking the glitching party will prove difficult. It is usually considered camping. To do this glitch you need to walk into the desired staircase (as there are 3 in Hougoumont), and look down. This is the easiest to do in 1st person. By looking down your character hitbox is lowered; allowing you to slip under the staircase. Note: Best done alone as Officer, so you can move and shoot anyone trying to get under as well. Doing this with a teammate will prove difficult- for if they die your only way out is blocked. Freak-show Warriors Mutants (Every map) Though rare, two players can spawn conjoined at the arm, allowing one player to move while aiming. The other player will act as an arm. It is extremely rare but it is the funniest glitch since the removal of the Jiggling Dead. Track-and-''Field Artillery'' (Any cannon map) If you have the artillery class, you are able to abuse the game by actually moving the cannon and going faster than walking, sometimes faster than a horse. In order to exploit this, you need to do the following steps: Be in 3rd person WITHOUT shift lock. (Press shift while 3rd person to toggle shift lock, you want it so that moving your camera will not move your person.) Equip and slash with your sword, any type of slash will do. Right after slashing you need to walk into the cannon- if you walk into the cannon after the slash it will not work, you need to walk into the cannon in the middle of a swing. Right after jumping on the cannon you need to then press shift to unlock your shift lock. Do this AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. I wait about a half second before pressing shift. Too early and it won't work, too late and it won't work either. This is tricky to do at first because of timing and speed, but after practice it's easy. Once you complete this you can instantly tell if you succeeded because moving the mouse (in shift lock) will move the cannon sideways you can then fire, but be careful to not stray very far from where you started so you can reload. Also, this works brilliantly with the Shielding Glitch. Note: Will move you backwards from original aiming position, if you want to move foward then turn cannon around and glitch. If not then you will go back and clip through map wall- hitting the kill zone. DO NOT move the cannon with you too far, or else you may hit buildings, upon collision with an object there is a chance you will fall under the map (killing you). Backs to the Wall Last Stand (Any urban map) Ever since the update removed wall killing, you could block and stand with your back to a corner and any melee attacks will be blocked. The only way to defeat the player blocking is to shoot them. It's extremely difficult as mostly everyone engaging the exploiter will use melee attacks to no avail and the gunner meant to remove the exploiter will have his shots be blocked by his allies. Hidden Blade ''(Fixed) On every map with walls,you could use melee through walls. Simply get any melee weapon and attack the enemy through the wall and they will take damage. It has since been removed. However, that created problems as with Hougoumont's Untouchables glitch as the glitchers could no longer be removed from the area. '''The '''''Jiggling Dead (Fixed) Sometimes when the player is killed, they will have one leg behind and one leg in front while the head and body stand. The corpse will then turn in circles and bounce around the ground erratically. It's been hailed as one of the more funnier glitches of the game. It has recently been fixed. ''Half Ranker - Half Cavalry Tank (All cavalry maps) This is mostly an exploit, not a glitch. Anyway, for this you'll need any ranker and any cavalry. Then the ranker climbs up the horse by walking up it's front legs and shoulder. While moving, standing anywhere on the horse will make you fall, but when ready to fire (both ready and aimed) AND while on the rider's head, you will be most likely kept still. Floating Dirt Sandwich (Cav maps) First, be a sapper, find a horse and kill it with stakes, if that's what you like. Since the saddle is made out of (black) grass and the shovel accepts every material that is made out of grass, you can make a floating dirt sandwich that can be lifted even more. Also this is a semi version of the tower-building glitch. This also works for hats that have a grass texture, such as Nassau's certain regiment hats. 'Shielding Glitch Rambo' (All Artillery/Cav maps) Go artillery or cavalry and equip the sword. Hold right click and walk into a mount (such as a cannon or a horse), but ''do not let go of right click. Jump off of the mount and keep holding right click. You can now slash and block at the same time- as long as you don't let go of right click. You can still be shot.